Boss Endurance
'' Boss Endurance.]] Boss Endurance, also commonly refered to as Boss Rush, appears in many Kirby games. It is a mini-game where Kirby must battle all the bosses from the game, usually with little to no recovery items. In some games this mode must first be unlocked (usually by completing story mode) before the player is able to attempt it. In general, the bosses are fought in the same order they were in story mode. However in some cases they might be fought in a random order. In the more current games, the Boss Endurance subgames usually have a specific title screen for it that displays each of the game's bosses. ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland In ''Kirby's Adventure, this mode is called V.S. Boss. Kirby must go through a series of bosses in the order he fought in the Story Mode. Upon defeating each boss, Kirby must collect each of the Star Rod pieces to move on to the next battle, just like in story mode. Kirby does not have any acess to recovery items. The bosses, in order, include: *Whispy Woods *Paint Roller *Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright *Kracko *Heavy Mole *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Nightmare (ball form) *Nightmare (true form) Kirby's Dream Land 2 Kirby gets to fight all bosses in the same order as in regular game play: *Wispy Woods *Nruff *Sweet Stuff *Ice Dragon *Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright *Kracko *King Dedede *Dark Matter (first form) *Dark Matter (true form) Kirby Super Star Kirby Super Star's "The Arena" is a sub-game similar in concept to boss-fighting endurance sub-games from previous games in the Kirby games, but vastly updated. It is the hardest game on Kirby Super Star Before Kirby can fight any enemies, he will be in a room where he can choose a copy ability from a pedestal. There is also a Warp Star. When Kirby hops on it, he will go to fight any of the following enemies in random order: *Chameleo Arm *Combo Cannon *Computer Virus *Dyna Blade *Fatty Whale *Galactic Nova Nucleus *Heavy Lobster *King Dedede *Kracko *Lololo and Lalala *Meta Knight *Mid-Boss All Stars #1 (Chef Kawasaki, Bonkers and Bugzzy) *Mid-Boss All Stars #2 (Poppy Bros. Sr., Mr. Frosty, Iron Mom and Jukid) *Reactor *Twin Woods *A Waddle Dee with a huge chunk of health *Wham Bam Rock *Whispy Woods *When all those bosses are defeated, you will face the final boss, Marx In between enemy fights, Kirby will be in a room where there are two randomly-generated copy pedestals, along with a limited number of Maxim Tomatoes that will not respawn (or be replaced) after being eaten. If the player beats this sub-game, he/she will be rewarded with the game's Sound Test feature. Kirby's Dream Land 3 This mode is known as "Boss Butch". Again, Kirby gets to fight all of the bosses of the game in a consecutive order: *Whispy Woods *Acro *Pon and Con *Ado (Ice Dragon, Sweet Stuff, Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright, Kracko, Ado) *King Dedede *Dark Matter *Zero *Zero's Eyeball Note that in this Boss Endurance, Kirby cannot call Gooey. Also, the backgrounds are different. For example, Hyper Zone's normal blue void with black blobs is changed to a yellow void with rainbow blobs, and Ado's sweet, sunny arena is changed to dull and stormy. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards You get the idea. Once again, Kirby gets to fight all of the game's bosses in a consecutive order: *Whispy Woods *Pix *Acro *Magman *HR-H and HR-E *Miracle Matter *Zero Two Here, Kirby cannot copy any abilities from any enemies or projectiles; he can't even copy combined abilities. The only combined ability he will be able to use, however, is Ultimate, which is used against the true final boss, Zero Two. Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land "V.S. Boss" has been renamed "Boss Endurance". It is basically unchanged from Kirby's Adventure's "V.S. Boss", but you do not have to grab the Star Rod piece. Kirby and the Amazing Mirror Pretty similar to Kirby Super Star's "The Arena", except that doorways are used as transitions to the next enemy instead of Warp Stars. You have the choice of all copy abilities at first (except Meta Knight's sword). Between fights, two random abilities are available, as well as 4 single-use maximum tomatoes. The order of most of the fights are random: *Mid-bosses (Batafire, Boxy, Master Hand) *Mid-bosses (Waddle Dee, Bombar, Box Boxer) *Mid-bosses (Mr. Frosty, Bonkers, Phan Phan) *Moley *King Golem *Kracko *Meta Knight *Gobbler *Wiz *Mega Titan and Titan Head *Master Hand and Crazy Hand And then the following bosses are fought afterwards in order: *Dark Meta Knight *Dark Mind (first form) *Dark Mind (giant eyeball) *Dark Mind (small eyeball) Kirby: Squeak Squad Kirby starts the sub-game inside a building filled with ability bubbles. This time, Kirby (once again) fights bosses in a linear fashion. Before Kirby fights King Dedede, he will get a single Maxim Tomato bubble. On the road to Dark Nebula's room, he will obtain cherries, chicken, and another Maxim Tomato (as with in the Story Mode). Kirby Super Star Ultra This game features The Arena from Kirby Super Star with two slight changes. First, if Kirby picks a Maxim Tomato in the room between fights, a regular tomato (which restores less health and will not respawn or be replaced) will replace it the next time he visits this room. Second, the clock Stops after the boss is defeated. Apart from that, there are two brand-new boss endurance modes. In Helper to Hero you can play as one of 20 available Helpers. There are less bosses than in The Arena whist only 3 Maxim Tomatoes are available in-between battles. The bosses are always fought in the same order: *Whispy Woods *Mid-boss All Stars 1 (Chef Kawasaki, Bonkers, Bugzzy) *Kracko *King Dedede *Dyna Blade *Fatty Whale *Chameleo Arm *Mid-boss All Stars 2 (Poppy Bros Sr., Mr. Frosty, Iron Mam, Jukid) *Twin Woods *Heavy Lobster *Computer Virus *Meta Knight *Wham Bam Rock *Wham Bam Jewel The second mode, which is named The True Arena, is the final sub-game of Kirby Super Star Ultra. Kirby has to fight the new bosses this game incorporates. The order of the first 6 bosses is random: *Kracko Jr's Revenge *Kracko's Revenge *Kabula *Lololo and Lalala's Revenge *Whispy's Revenge *True Mid-boss All Stars (Mr. Tick Tock,Grand Wheelie, Phan Phan, Fire Lion) And then the Last Four are fought in a fixed order: *Masked Dedede *Wham Bam Jewel *Galactic Knight *Marx Soul A movie plays before the battle with Marx Soul, showing his return from the dead. The five Maximum Tomatoes are replaced by regular tomatoes (which restores less health and will not respawn or be replaced), and one Copy Pedestal in the Rest Room is always a Sleep pedestal, making this mode a truly tough challenge. ja:かちぬきボスバトル Category:Kirby Super Star Ultra sub-games Category:Kirby Super Star sub-games Category:Kirby 64 sub-games Category:Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland sub-games Category:Kirby & the Amazing Mirror sub-games Category:Kirby Squeak Squad sub-games Category:Kirby's Adventure sub-games Category:Mini-games